


Give or Take

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: CanonxOC, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, and i would hope we as consenting adults don't take fanfiction as healthy portrayals (usually), horny on main, overall not a healthy portrayal of sex, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Amaya is a rogue ninja with a coveted ability unique to her people. She's known for accepting the occasional mission from villages she passes by or is familiar with, either for aid or for a little cash, only on one of these fateful missions, an encounter goes terribly awry, and Amaya finds herself captured by the Akatsuki. Hidan's methods of persuasion are. . .unorthodox.
Relationships: Canon/OC, Hidan/OC
Kudos: 1





	Give or Take

_New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings._

ღ

**WARNING LABEL: CONTAINS INITIAL DUBIOUS CONSENT.**

I still didn't understand how it happened.

It was meant to be easy, almost child's play, even a genin would've had a handle on a mission like this one. A three person team seemed overkill to me, but with Konoha's teams separated and overworked due to a sudden increase in crime along the most traveled roads, I thought I was cutting them a break. I frequented Konoha the most on my wayward, wandering travels from one corner of the world to the next. I never settled too long, never taking root in one place—as soon as I felt them growing, I ripped myself up right out of the dirt and took off to the next place. I ached when I stayed somewhere too long, itching for something, by now I'd decided I just wasn't meant for one place. Or maybe, I was looking for something that I just hadn't found yet. It'd been a long couple decades of searching, if that were the case.

The hardest part should have been the journey. We should've gotten back in two weeks, tops.

I shot a glance over my shoulder when I heard one of my companions giggle, but I'd missed what Genma had said that Ino found so funny. I was closer in age to Ino, but I got along better with Genma, often finding refuge in his wry humor. A mission as simple as scroll retrieval was well-suited for a trio like us, actually. Genma was laid back, calm under pressure, and Ino had an undeniable skill in finding out everything someone wanted to know, she was the one who had led us to the scroll to begin with. I hadn't much thought to ask why the scroll was so important, nor how it had ended up so far out of Lady Tsunade's grasp if she considered it so dangerous. The mission had led us only mere miles outside of Amegakure, and the clouds swirling overhead were a melancholy reminder.

My clothes were still damp from an earlier rain when we'd skirted a bit too close to Ame, where Ino led us to find the scroll. I wish the story had a more entertaining ending, but in true disappointing fashion, that damned scroll had been little more decoration in a tea shop, and the newlywed couple who owned it were appalled when they learned its real purpose. Well, at least that had made it easy to take it from them, no muss no fuss, right? I had some choice words for the irresponsible fuck who let a dangerous scroll float around like a collectable, but I suppose we'd avoided any calamity. With the scroll in hand, we were set to make our way back. The mission was done, it was over. There was nothing else to worry about.

Ino froze suddenly, locked in place as well as if glued to it, and I bumped my arm off hers in passing her. Confused, I paused to glance back, reaching out for her in case something was wrong. When I saw her eyes, round as saucers and looking far away, far past me, that was when I really got worried. "Ino?" I asked, gripping one of her shoulders. Up ahead, a good several feet away, I heard the unmistakable sound of weight dropping to the ground, the leaves in the trees rustling as someone slipped from the foliage. On my other side, Genma muttered a curse under his breath, his voice tight as he got a white-knuckled grip on his weapons pouch.

My skin prickled with goosebumps as I turned and leaned a little in front of Ino, trying to block her despite our difference in height. Up ahead, blocking our path with clear intent, stood two imposing figures cloaked in dark fabric. Both shinobi were big, but the one to the left was towering at nearly seven feet, the other had to be just a little over six, and while his partner was almost wholly clothed and covered up, the smaller man wore his cloak open at the chest. They were an odd pair, didn't look like they went together at all, and if not for the identical cloaks upon their backs, I might've mistaken this as simply running up on someone else's fight.

Narrowing my eyes a bit, I caught a hint of red when the taller man moved, seeming to say something to his partner judging by the way he nodded his head. The shorter man was striking, in a chilling sort of way, with silver hair that he wore out of his face, and piercing eyes, a color I'd only ever seen in the sky, right before the sun would set. He might've been beautiful, if not for the sharp, almost hungry smile. I could feel Ino start to tremble behind me, whispering a name that I'd already begun to suspect. "Akatsuki…"

I winced a bit in pity. Ino was older now, no longer a child, but it had only been three years since she had lost her sensei to that organization…and suddenly, with a spike of alarm, I wondered, were these the very men who had killed Asuma? I flattened my ears down, until they probably disappeared into my mess of red hair, a sound of warning rumbling in my chest. I needed Ino to focus, I needed her ready to run, and we needed to time it fast. We wouldn't stand a chance if we tried to stay and fight, not against even one S-rank, much less two. I cut my eyes to glance towards Genma, nodding in silence when he darted his gaze to the side. He wanted us to run first, but just as I prepared to get out of the mess with Ino (hopefully) right beside me, one of the men decided to open his mouth.

"Look at that shit, I figured you'd give up being a kunoichi after I killed that fucking sensei of yours," the light-haired man snickered, creeping closer while his partner remained behind, not appearing to share the humor. I felt Ino flinch and immediately I bristled with annoyance, my mouth already long open before my brain caught up to it. This bastard didn't have the right to taunt her, not after what she'd gone through.

"Leave her alone and get the fuck out of our way," I snapped. Somewhere to the side, I believe Genma hissed at me to shut my mouth, but that was drowned out by sound of the man's sudden bellow of laughter. His smile grew dangerous, but I was a little more focused on the danger on his back, an intimidating, three bladed scythe that I was willing to bet could bisect a stone statue, never mind me. I nudged Ino away from me, hoping she might take a hint and make a run for it while I had so clearly gotten this one's attention.

"That's a Jashin-damn riot! You brought a fucking mutt as a guard dog?" the man cackled, pointing towards the lupine ears atop my head that showed how very inhuman I was. "The fucking bitch doesn't know who she's talking to, stay out of my way," the man said with a wave of his hand, reaching over his shoulder to retrieve the scythe strapped to his back. Oh, that was more attention that I wanted. My hands clenched into fists, distant energy crackling just beneath my fingertips, but the sound of static was so far away, mixed with a scream, mixed with the sight of tears…

I couldn't remember much after that. My memory was foggy, splattered red in certain places. There was pain, oh, plenty of that, but there was relief, too. Ino and Genma had gotten away, that was the only important part, they'd both escaped. Neither one of the men even attempted to reach them, nor to chase them down once I'd finally screamed at them to get out if they could. Maybe opening my own mouth had been our very downfall, maybe they really would have just let us go had I kept it shut.

Maybe I had a fucking concussion.

The last thing I remember was the sight of faraway violet, and a sharp smile hovering above me as the man with the scythe leaned over me. He spoke, but his lips made no sound, and soon enough, that violet faded into an ocean, growing darker by the second as it crashed around me.

I had been captured by the Akatsuki.

* * *

I had no real way to gauge how long I'd been unconscious, but if I had to guess, it'd only been around a day or so. By the time I rolled around, my head felt filled with cotton, making it difficult for my memory to squeeze through it. Only transient flashes put together a haphazard picture for me; a silver flash, an echoing cackle, my own voice shouting for someone to run. I was, however, all too aware of the raging ache in my shoulders and back.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, I almost yanked my arms right out of their sockets when I woke up, realizing belatedly that they were chained up above my head. Huh, that explained some of that ache and numbness, though now vicious pins and needles were shooting up and down my limbs. I took a rapid assessment of myself, trying to gauge how bad I was hurt, where I was bleeding, but…I didn't really feel hurt at all, just banged up a little. I couldn't actually remember a fight, but I was sure there had been one, right?

Blinking sleep and dust out of my eyes, I peered around the gray around me; brick upon brick, a room with bare essentials and even less comfort. There was a bed a few feet away, and a desk in the corner, so I reasoned it must be a prison of some sort, could've been a hotel if they were going for negative stars on their rating.

I arched my back with a strained groan, struggling to ease the tension in my muscles. My head felt so heavy, my body sluggish, leading a niggling suspicion to work its way into the forefront. Had I lost a fight, or had I been poisoned? No, that didn't make sense, why drug and capture someone who wasn't even a real shinobi? I only did freelancing to get by, I couldn't offer any valuable information or village secrets. Someone was going to be sorely disappointed in their poor choice of prisoner. Maybe they assumed someone from Konoha would make some grand rescue trip for me, after seeing me working with a few?

The bad part was I suspected Ino would try vouching for a rescue, but I knew that would be shot down. It'd be fucking stupid to take a risk like that on someone who was essentially a rogue. Ironic I'd gotten myself captured for a village that wouldn't go out of their way to help—not that I wanted them to, a risk like that for little old me? Like I said, stupid. I'd rather bite my own way out. Maybe it would've been smart of me to finally settle down, after all, lots of different places means lots of different enemies, most I didn't care to recall. Not settling down may have been a mistake, now that I had no solid ties, but truth be told? I wouldn't have traded it for the world, all the sights I'd seen, all the secrets from the land rather than hiding behind wood or concrete forever?

Still, a little bitter that my last sight had been my face shoved into some dirt.

I rummaged through my brain for a reason why I'd been captured, much less kept alive—a ploy to lure in Konoha nin, perhaps? Or was it to interrogate me for information that I didn't have? Someone was bad at their job here, and I couldn't wait to see the look on their face. No one here was probably going to believe I had nothing of value for them though, but that would be a (possibly painful) bridge to cross later, while I ignored all of my other half-built or crumbling bridges.

I gave an irritated yank on the chains holding me up, making them jangle in what sounded like equal irritation right back at me. It was modified iron, made to restrain a shinobi and absorb their chakra so they wouldn't have access to it. It was a dizzying, empty sensation, but much more painful was the vulnerability that coupled with it. My arms hung up over my head, leaving my shoulders to ache, and my legs were spread apart, uncomfortably far apart, as if someone couldn't take a look at my less than athletic figure and guess I wasn't flexible enough for bullshit like this. The wall behind me scraped against my back whenever I wriggled to try and ease the pressure on my body, and with a great huff, I eventually willed myself to stillness.

Put lightly, it was no luxury room.

I drifted in and out of focus, not quite tired enough for sleep, but growing so bored and impatient that I soon yearned for it. If I was going to die soon anyway, I didn't want to delay it—the anticipation was the worst part of it, and that combined with my fierce urges to struggle and escape were a biting reminder of my helplessness. I swore into the air, perhaps spitting the curse at the situation, or just at myself. I'd wanted to give my companions a chance to run, I'd wanted to be able to spare them from this same fate, or even something worse, but I'd gotten too cocky. All that careless, reckless spite had finally come back to me, baring its fangs.

"Crash!" a sudden, jarring metal clang echoed up above me, and had it been possible to jump while chained down, I'd have done so. The sound of approaching footsteps came towards me, one stair at a time, and my heartbeat grew louder in my ears with each one. I narrowed my eyes as a shadow came into view, and not long after, the smirking visage of someone that made me scowl. It was that man, the one from before with his violet eyes and smug fucking face. He'd shucked his cloak off at some point, but hadn't replaced it with a shirt still, bare chested and only in black pants.

There was a silver gleam around his throat though, something I'd noticed before but had mistaken for a weapon. Squinting to inspect it closer, I realized it as a necklace, a pendant with an odd shape…it nagged at me with an urgent familiarity, but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen that shape from, only that it made my stomach flip restlessly. The man eyed me up and down, lips still curved into that potentially permanent smirk. "Enjoying your stay, sweetheart?" he asked, saccharine coo dripping venom. He snickered at me when I snarled and yanked against my chains, threatening to rip out an arm before I broke the bondage.

"Fucker," I spat, hands clenched into tight fists above my head. "Where the fuck did you take me? Where am I?" I was willing to hurl questions like I was the one doing the interrogating, breeding that rage inside me to overcome the burgeoning fear. Perhaps if I kept struggling and jangling the chains, I could ignore the sound of my heart thundering in my own ears.

The man before me scoffed, smirk cooling a bit as he narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. I caught sight of the flash of motion from my right, but I hardly had time to squeeze my eyes shut before a hand cracked across my face, leaving a searing pain in its wake. I cried out as my head snapped to the side, and if not for the cuffs, I'd have probably sprawled across the floor. I grit my teeth viciously, biting back the pain as I turned a scathing glare towards the bastard in front of me, no less pissed off.

The man cocked a silver brow, but the expression was fleeting as he straightened. "Maybe you should grow a fucking brain cell and respect your fucking captor, bitch."

I could've snorted at the remark. Huh, if I was lucky, this idiot's temper would get the best of him, I'd be dead before he even had the real chance to attempt interrogation. "What a joke," I said, hissing under my breath. "Who in their right mind would respect a fucking dumbass like you?" I bared my teeth in a feral smirk of my own. I wasn't wrong, they'd captured the wrong person if they wanted information, pretty stupid if you asked me.

I didn't get the reaction I'd been striving for though; instead of fury, I watched as a grin formed on the bastard's face, maniacal in its excitement. My stomach dropped as I lifted my head a bit, attempting to feel bigger. "Perfect," he said, "I was fucking hoping you'd be a change from the sniveling fucking shits they usually give to me." The man reached out and snatched my chin in a cold hand, digging his fingertips in when I tried to pull away. I narrowed my eyes up at him as he tilted my head to face him, suspicion beginning to churn in my gut.

"You're shit out of luck anyway," I snapped, longing to sink my teeth into the flesh so near them, but his grip was unrelenting. "I'm not a shinobi of Konoha, I've got nothing valuable to leak." I tasted a hint of smugness on my own lips, satisfied to, at the very least, deprive this cocky son of a bitch of anything worthwhile. Kidnapping me had been for nothing.

The man let a chuckle escape him, the sound rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest as he dropped my face, but that coldness didn't vanish with him. Reeling a bit from the amusement, and glaring lack of frustration, I watched the man circle away from me, closer to the shadows of the room where the dim lantern didn't reach. "I'm well fucking aware of who you are," he told me, making me wonder for a second if I apparently didn't know the same. "We all do. You think running into you in the middle of shithole nowhere was a fucking mistake?"

Stunned into a rare silence, my scowl slipped off my face as surprise replaced it. What the hell was he talking about, what could they want from someone like me? I was a rogue, a nobody, I…

"Ikari Amaya," the man said, almost purring the words in his arrogance as my eyes widened, the sound of my full name unfamiliar to even my own ears. The man's eyes glinted with fresh amusement, and he continued to speak through a smirk, as if reading off a page. "Rogue kunoichi born from a fucked up nomadic band of genetic hybrids."

I didn't appreciate the scathing term for my kind, but I also doubted he even knew what we were really called. Ibrida went well out of their way to keep our secrets, and this guy didn't seem the type to go well out of his own way to find shit out. I swallowed my shock, but felt it get stuck somewhere in my throat. "That all you got?" I hissed at him, hoping that meager info was all they had managed to scrounged up, but my head was reeling. I'd been so careful…hadn't I? I'd covered my tracks, I was always on the move, hadn't I done everything right? But I'd never even considered something like this. I'd made plenty of enemies, plenty of smalltime assholes who'd love to put a hole in my chest, but this was no smalltime criminal…this was no simple enemy.

"You'd fucking wish it was, huh?" the man snickered, telling me that no, that was not all, and he was only drawing it out. I stiffened my arms again, tugging at the chains with residual frustration. "Of course, we fucking know you favor that shithole Leaf village, and I'm willing to bet you've got a fucking thing or two you can tell me about 'em," he drawled on, making me twist my mouth in disgust. "But that's not the real reason, we could've snagged someone a lot fucking higher up than you if that were it.

"I didn't think you'd be this fucking easy to capture, not with the dumbass fucking rumors that are spilled around about you." The man's shadow stayed within my sights, but now he crept back into the light, indolently twirling a kunai in his hands that earned much more of my attention. "I guess it's in your fucking blood—I don't do all that research shit, that bullshit isn't my fucking job. What I do know is that you're hard to fucking catch, and you've left a fuckton of hell behind you."

My stomach was in my throat, or maybe it was my heart, but something was there blocking my voice and breath alike. The man traced the dull side of the kunai up along my left arm, so close to me he was almost leaned against me. "Some fuckers even call you Rage of The Storm," he smirked, and I winced, having purposely tried to avoid that damning moniker. It wasn't my fault, I…

"Apparently, ibrida are known to be born with creepy little tricks, gifts of the elementals," he said, tapping the point of the kunai against my palm, as if tempted to drive it through. "It's a pretty coveted fucking asset on its own…un-fucking-fortunately, electricity is very rare, and very sought after. But, lucky for us…" Violet eyes turned down towards me finally, practically glowing with cold glee. I tried to swallow and clear my blocked throat, but all that escaped me was a strained gasp as the point of the kunai drove slowly into my palm, finally breaking skin.

"The son of a bitch that runs this shit has been looking for something like that for quite a while, can't believe you all but walked right into our fucking hands, huh? Couldn't have been easier if I'd put a fucking lightning rod right outside!" The man cackled, the sound reverberating around in my skull and rattling my teeth. This was a nightmare, a side affect of a poison or a concussion, or, or…anything else. I was a nothing, a nobody, too forgotten to even have a fucking home, and I opened my mouth to shout as much, to even claim they had the wrong person, but…

One look at the scars crawling up my arms, jagged bolts from the lightning bursting from my fingertips, and it'd be awful hard to pass it off as a lie. I was no stranger to curiosity, to attempts at bottling this volatile, almost uncontrollable power; but if I, myself, got hurt using it, no one else stood a chance. I had never been quite capable of controlling it, never quite capable of harnessing it…never quite capable of being the good guy.

"You're fucking crazy," I spat, leaning closer into the wall and arching my back to scowl straight into the smug bastard's face. "You don't know shit about me, you don't even understand this power—and I'd never let sick people like you try to control it!"

A sinister smile overtook the man's features, sharp with a secret that I wasn't in on, and my stomach dropped with the weight of regret, feeling like I had just made a mistake I'd soon pay for. "Fuckin' perfect, because it's my job to break you—let's see how fucking long you can keep running that mouth."

I opened that mouth to do exactly that, but a sudden sharp pain dug into the heel of my palm, and I snapped my teeth together to bite back a cry. The searing bite of the kunai dragged downwards, carving a crimson line down along my wrist and forearm. "Fucker!" I snarled, yanking hard on the chain in a furious (if futile) attempt to tear away from the burn carved into my arm.

With a snicker, the man pulled the knife away from my arm, adjusting his grip on it a bit to aim it down. "Fighting makes this whole thing much more fucking interesting, so you go right the fuck ahead, sweetheart." The edge of the kunai scraped against the fabric of my shirt as the man let it glide down slowly, not pressing enough to cut just yet, but that offered no real ease. Slowly the blade traveled, down past my shorts to my bare thigh, where the man twisted and yanked his hand away to leave an angry gash on my inner leg. I jolted at the sudden pain, where immediately the wetness of blood dripped down my fair skin.

I grit my teeth instead, baring them spitefully as I sucked in a hiss, denying any sound of pain. Suddenly, it was no longer just the pain, it was a challenge, and I was not about to lose, I was not going to give up. The man leaned in close, too close, our eyes catching for a moment too long. "Keep it up, bitch," he said, tapping my other thigh with the bloody weapon. "You've already fuckin' lost."

I swallowed hard, tasting the tang of adrenaline and regret as he tempted me to choke on my pride. His sneering face never wavered, if anything it only lit up with more sadistic delight as he traced the blade down against my thigh. With a sharp, expert twist of his hand, the blade carved an angry gash into the soft flesh there, and a few trickling trails of maroon rewarded the man's efforts. I stiffened up underneath the pain, a strained sound catching in my throat when I bit my tongue to muffle it. I was just as eager to hurt myself as he was, if it meant not giving the bastard anything he wanted.

He was right, though. I had long already lost. Losing and accepting losing were two completely different matters, though. "Is that all you're gonna do?" I hissed out of my grit teeth, eager to dampen his victory all I could. "Play with a fucking knife? This is a light day for me."

Digging, digging deeper—huh, that hole was getting awfully close to six feet under now.

With a thoughtful hum, glittering violet eyes studied the still bleeding gash carved into my thigh, slowly, too slowly, digging the blade in deeper. There was a scream building somewhere in my chest, somewhere hidden, deep, but now it was rapidly bubbling to the surface. I could feel it.

"Let's put your money where that fuckin' mouth is," my captor mused, following with a cackle that could've made even a priest revoke his faiths. Luckily, I'd dropped that way before this door.

Unluckily, I felt that damned knife jerking sideways, and a jagged scar was carved to nearly wrap around my thigh completely. I jolted against the chains, snapping furiously at the man. "Bastard!" I spit, dripping with spite and pain, and both only seemed to fuel the fucker in front of me. Was everyone here fucking crazy, or was I just that lucky?

Something dark glinted in the depths of his eyes, and I watched as he brought the blade dangerously close to my face, and for a second, just a second…I wasn't afraid to admit I really thought he was going to try cutting out my tongue.

It wouldn't have been the first time someone had threatened just that, for sure.

As the silver glint came closer, I jerked my head away, threatening to slam it against the concrete behind me. Maybe that'd have been a reprieve, actually? Fear, sharp and cold like swallowing ice wrong, almost wrenched that boiling scream right out of me. No, stay down there, stay locked away, stay away!

The cold bite of steel pressed into my left cheek, forcing my face forward again, but I kept my eyes squeezed shut, not fond of the idea of watching my own tongue fall to the ground…or maybe just not fond of seeing the man before me smirk the whole while.

"Open your fucking eyes," he hissed, apparently not appreciating my stubbornness. It jolted in me suddenly, how I didn't even know this man's name, how a complete stranger held my life in the palm of his unpitying hand. Was it better or worse, to die by a stranger? Was it better or worse they knew nothing about you, knew nothing of your sins nor your gifts?

Lips trembling, I was fully prepared to bite down hard on either flesh or blade as I reluctantly opened my eyes. That deep, glowing violet was right in front of my face, and behind it, there was nothing; not a room, nor a fate, but only…him.

Turning his knife slowly, I felt him allow the weight of it to drop down, cutting shallowly into my cheek and making me suck in a shrill breath through my teeth. When the blade came to a rest against my throat, I was certain my racing pulse would shove it right away again, as I stared with wide eyes, wondering if I'd scream before I couldn't anymore. Hopefully I could still see his fucking face, just to bask in that smug, petty glory I'd earned.

There was silence in the room, I realized, hearing neither my own breath nor the man's. Without warning, his eyes narrowed into a scowl—a scowl, now, when I'd wasted all my one-liners?—and I wasn't sure if the shudder that gripped me was from the knife, anymore. I leaned my head back, even when the wall behind me dug into my skull, trying my damndest to escape the bite of the knife, but it only followed me.

Well, last ditch efforts and all that.

A sudden pain wracked my head, the man had nudged his hand forward quickly, knocking my skull back against the wall I'd just been trying to seek refuge in. A little dazed, I didn't really notice the man leaning in closer, not until it was too late. I flinched at the voice that brushed against my lips, where I quickly pursed them shut, as if his words might lure my own out.

"A little more stubborn than I was willing to give you credit for," he said, voice hardly a hiss. I steeled myself and stole his signature smirk for a moment, feeling it stretch my lips as I exhaled a mirthless laugh.

"Giving up?" I asked. "I gotta say, this date's run a little long…even cats are better at finishing their prey off quick."

Oh, ouch, the knife split the delicate skin at my throat, not anything more than a cut at worst, but a stark reminder at best. "You've been hopping village to village for years, laying low, keeping this smug fucking nose of yours to the ground," the man went on, as if I hadn't spoken a word. "Nothing but an orphan, nothing but a rogue."

I winced at that, despite having heard it already, despite having even said it to myself. Hearing it from someone else made it colder, somehow.

"So tell me, little red, why you're so fucking bent on refusing us? Why you're so fucking determined, when you've got no one to be loyal to but yourself…and nothing to go back to?" The man's voice softened, but it was anything but delicate. It was chilling, mocking, I felt like an injured deer being soothed by the hunter coming to finish it off.

Fortunately, the deer sprouted fangs.

"Fuck you," I spat, and I got the satisfaction of seeing him recoil a bit from my snapped teeth, his scowl deepening. "You don't know me, none of you know a damn thing about me! I don't give a fuck what your little spies said, I still have people I care about, there's still people worth protecting!" I was shouting now, but…not really sure why. Was I angry? It felt like it, but…maybe if I just kept shouting, if I just kept being angry, I wouldn't have to look any deeper. That had always worked.

"I'm not like you, I'm not like any of you—I don't even understand what the Akatsuki wants, what you want, I don't even fucking know who you are!" My chest heaved for erratic breath, and the fading sound of jangling told me I'd been yanking and jerking around again. That knife, though, had not dug any deeper.

I had, however, forgotten that he had another hand.

I was swiftly reminded when he buried a fist into my gut, wrenching a choked gasp out of me as all my air spilled out of my gaped mouth. Desperately, I tried to suck it back in, black spots dancing in my vision as my stomach shrank inwards in pain. I couldn't even make a sound, as he straightened again, tapping the edge of the knife against my collarbone.

"Now you wanna fucking talk?" he muttered under his breath, almost grinning. "My name's Hidan, you fucking smartassed bitch. By the time I'm through with you, you'll never fucking forget it." He lowered his face, growling the words where I could feel the rumble of them through my being. He was running out of patience, I realized, but I hadn't yet decided what that boded. Would he finish me off, would he leave me alone, try again later, send someone else?

I flinched away from both the knife and his words, head turning to the side in a show of weakness I couldn't remember feeling in ages. I was afraid, I was afraid of him and I was afraid of what he could do. Tutting, he reached out to swipe the blood off my bottom lip. When had I bitten it? "Maybe I'll start with making sure you can't use this annoying fucking mouth again."

"You should talk," I retorted dryly, and to further take me by surprise, he snickered, standing straight again and reaching out for a handful of my hair. Distantly, the echo of his name pulsed in my ears, but using it felt too familiar, it felt too… I wanted it to still be a stranger.

I grunted when he snatched my hair, threatening to yank several strands of it out as he craned my neck. "I'd think you fucking dyed it, it's some of the reddest shit I've ever seen," he said, mostly under his breath as he glanced me up and down, like he hadn't had the time for all of that already. With a careless shove, he knocked my head backwards into the concrete again, making a curse launch out of my mouth. Fucker, I'd like to see how many of his favorite vulgar words he'd remember if I slammed his head down into the concrete. "Oops," he said breezily, with a snicker to indicate otherwise.

A lot of people said that intelligence was the worst thing an enemy could have, or maybe tenacity. I beg to differ, it was either sadism, or downright crazy, and this one, he had 'em both. A whole messy package. It was almost funny, if I had a sick sense of humor like karma did.

With a huffed out sigh, violet eyes turned back to my face. "Fine, I'm fucking bored of this," he said, and I almost pointed out I wasn't exactly having a blast, either. Very stupidly, I felt a flicker of hope, would he leave finally? Was it over, was he done?

The tip of the knife poised at my collarbone, I didn't even spare it a glance, too entranced by the subtle, dangerous twitch of the man's lips. With a slow and deliberate motion, he slid the blade down, and the sound of ripping fabric made my eyes widen in disbelief—or in anger, I'd like to say.

With a snarled sound of protest, I wrenched myself against the chains as he continued to slice downwards, shredding my shirt right in half as if I wasn't fighting at all. Now useless, the pieces of cloth fluttered to the floor, baring expanses of pale skin where the angry scars of lightning were all the more vivid. The black wrap I used to cover my chest felt very pointless now, despite it being the last of my modesty there, and so engrossed in my own mounting dread was I, that I had seriously almost forgotten the man who was doing it to me.

He huffed out a noise under his breath, and when I glanced up, his eyes were dark, something a little less than human having eaten away at them…something predatory. I snapped my mouth shut, realizing it had slipped open somewhere in my disbelief. The knife's ascent was lazy as he allowed the sharp tip to graze my belly, up towards my wraps. "Not like there's a whole lot to cover up," he remarked, to which my right leg twitched as if to kick him right where it counted.

"Fuck you, snow face," I snapped, perfectly willing to drag appearances into it if he was. His fair complexion and pale hair both reminded me of an old folk tale, of demons that blended with the deadliest blizzard of the year. You only saw them coming when you saw the glow of their eyes, and by then there was nothing you could do.

I watched him cock a brow with a little tilt of his head, purposefully glancing down again as I felt a cool palm rest upon my navel. I jolted, stiffening up with enough force to snap my own spine, had the world had a similar sense of humor. _Don't, don't._

A calloused thumb brushed across my skin, prompting me to shiver. I kept my face turned, even as my eyes remained locked in the corners, watching his every move. Those dangerous violet eyes narrowed, and with bated breath, I watched a smirk spread slowly across his face, equally as dangerous and twice as smug. I felt left out of some terrible secret, as if he had come to some grand realization, he'd suddenly landed on something he could truly use against me. "This might be more fun than I fucking thought," he said under his breath.

Without even another word, the bastard flipped the knife towards me and got it up under my wraps, drawing the point of the blade outwards to shred the stupid article. I flexed my arms in reflexive need to cover my chest, where the black slips of cloth fell and pooled around my feet, you know, where they were fucking useless. "Get the fuck away from me!" I snarled in rage, covering the sound of chains jangling to match my fury.

Hidan cocked his head a little, staring down his nose at me in a way that made me want to shrivel up into the wall. My face burned, searing with angry embarrassment that I bared my teeth in a hunger to retaliate for. The point of the blade tipped downwards, sliding lazily down the valley between my breasts towards my navel. I wrenched against the chains again, very attached to the last pieces of clothing I had and unwilling to part with them anytime soon, but those eyes, hungry and impatient, had me pinned to the wall. Between them and the knife, I couldn't honestly answer which I'd rather suffer under.

A swell of red bloomed from where the knife had traveled, stinging as I sucked in a breath, though it didn't taste of the air I was longing for. I couldn't get enough into my lungs, they had tightened, shrunk in my chest. Something hot had curled in the valleys between my lungs and heart, hot and dizzy, and that knife, it only lowered closer and closer. Fuck, I had to think, I had to move, I had to…to something, besides fucking standing like a rabbit cornered. I wasn't a rabbit, I had shed that skin a lifetime ago, and turning myself inside out had been way too painful to ever go back.

"I already told you! I don't fucking know anything!" I screamed, my teeth cracking together to snap the words out and bite down on that fear before it came flying out of my mouth. "I don't have anything for you!" I looked up at Hidan, frantically searching his expression as he studied my own in return, having actually paused in that split-second. His eyebrows rose in a brief moment before his smirk sharpened, and along with it, my resolve weakened.

"You think I give a fuck about that, anymore?" he snickered. "I don't give a shit what the others want, I'm taking what I want now." The cool timbre of his voice rumbled through me as he leaned down over me, his eyes staring right into mine. The reflection of frantic green greeted me, mingling with the predatory intent past it. "You have two choices here, little red."

There was no fucking choice.

Still holding my gaze, the sudden sound of cloth ripping tore through the air, and my eyes grew wide as I felt the harsh glide of the knife through my pants. I wrenched my head away from Hidan's, hitting it back against the wall as I turned my face to the side with another feral scream. I wasn't a shinobi, I had no loyalties. I wasn't a tool, I had no threat of repercussion.

I was no one, and no one was coming to save me.

Hidan cut the rest of my pants off with careless ease, abandoning the strips of cloth on the ground as he finally got me almost naked, all strung up in front of him. While he'd left my underwear on still, it felt more like a sneering anticipation than a mercy. The chill in the air sank into my body, and I broke out in trembles, though that wasn't the only evidence. I grit my teeth when I felt a hand, calloused and warm, sliding up my flank and towards one of my breasts. My nipples ached, the rosy pink buds having hardened painfully in the cold air, but Hidan stopped just below my left breast. I knew he could feel me shaking, hell, he'd probably heard my hammering heartbeat the entire time.

As if sensing that suspicion, Hidan sought to prove it right. "I finally found a way to shut you up, huh?" he said, almost cooing the words before his voice steeled again in a snicker. "Finally something that fucking scares you. Don't worry, red—this is something we can both fucking enjoy."

I cut my eyes to the side to scowl at him, having just opened my mouth to spit at him what bullshit that was, when he suddenly buried a hand into my hair. I cried out when he yanked my head to the side, where the pained sound was abruptly muffled, only this time it wasn't with another hit. Rough, cool lips crashed against mine, covering them and silencing my voice. It was a violent rendition of a kiss, almost a mockery to it, really. There was nothing hesitant, nothing awkward, and certainly none of those warm flutteries.

He overtook my mouth with the same impatient control as ever, nipping at my bottom lip with sharp teeth. I groaned somewhere low in my chest, the sound rumbling through me as I pulled on my own hair in an attempt to turn away and out of the kiss. Hidan held fast, even growling at my stubbornness. The hand that he'd smoothed up my side finally resumed its path, and when it roughly grabbed at my breast to squeeze a bruise onto milky skin, I exhaled a pained gasp, breaking the kiss in the midst. Hidan didn't allow me to go far, his mouth chasing mine with a hunger I had yet to meet. At least, an animalistic side that I'd yet to find in anyone that wasn't…well, me. Everyone else was so very human, and though I looked so much like it, I had never felt it.

Hidan's tongue lapped into my open lips, hot and heavy as it shoved mine out of the way to map across my teeth and the roof of my mouth. All I could smell was him, all I could taste was him, all I could feel was him. Hidan surrounded me so wholly, there wasn't even a world past him, not right then. Spit trickled from the corner of my mouth as I shoved my tongue forward against his own, and in retaliation he bit me again, bringing the taste of copper into the not-quite-kiss…the too violent to be a kiss, but too intimate to be anything else.

The idea of Hidan actually needing to breathe didn't really cross my mind, but he gasped against my lips like he did, pulling the air from my own lungs like he wouldn't make it without it. I hadn't even noticed I'd gotten caught up in the kiss, getting lightheaded myself from the lack of air, until a sudden pang made me jump. I yipped into Hidan's mouth when he pinched my nipple, rolling the tender bud between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. Perhaps I'd gotten too quiet for his liking, if the way his lips curved cruelly against mine was any indication. "Bastard," I hissed, the word fanning against his mouth.

Hidan chuckled, finally straightening away and giving me a chance to refill my aching lungs. I could feel the way my lips tingled, probably red, maybe bruised, but what was another violet splash on my skin? Maybe there wasn't even enough, considering Hidan came back in only a moment, and with a vengeance. Sharp teeth sank into my neck, just below my jawline, and it wasn't my fault that my eyes rolled back a little. The pain that carved into my throat made me arch my back, sliding against the wall I'd earlier hugged myself tight against. The fucker had more bloodlust than a wild animal, and no matter how much I had to give, I could tell Hidan was a glutton.

In the midst of Hidan's teeth pinching the skin of my neck, surely leaving behind purpled indents, I had forgotten all about him having another hand. The reminder was a shock, when I felt him sneak it between my spread thighs. I choked on a gasp when he rubbed at me through my underwear, and while I'd never paused to think about how thin silk really was, I was definitely aware of it now. I might as well have not worn them at all.

The muscles in my thighs quivered with my effort to close them, a worthless effort that mattered more to my pride than my situation, anymore. The slow, insistent glide of fingertips against my sex almost forced a groan out of my mouth, and I noticed, with jarring shame, that the silk was wet. I didn't have to ask myself if Hidan had noticed too, of fucking course he had, I had done nothing but splash gasoline onto the roaring fire that was this man.

I bit hard into my bottom lip when I felt Hidan moving his hand, twisting his fingers into the hem of my panties, and with a forceful tug, ripped the damn thing right in half. Why had he ever even needed that knife at all? Why did he need me at all? There had to be someone else, someone stronger, someone more than eager to jump at the will of whatever these people wanted. Why was it me?

Why couldn't I fucking agree, before this got too far?

"I didn't actually think you were a natural fuckin' redhead," Hidan drawled, snapping me out of my own head with the offhand comment. I honestly almost could've rolled my eyes. Hidan's fingertips toyed with the red tufts curled tight against my mons, not painfully, but I was holding my breath for when it'd start being that way. "I guess I was wrong to call you a slut earlier," he said, and something heavy collapsed right out of my chest. I was supposed to be good at what I did, and I still had myself written all over my face? "We can fucking fix that though, can't we?"

"There's not a whole lot of "we" in this," I snapped back at Hidan, breathing sharply when he let his fingers slide low, lower, until he was pressing two fingertips against my shamefully slick entrance. The pressure elicited a whimper out of me, from where I wished it'd stayed stuck in my throat, caught between pride and fear. There was something ugly rearing its head in my chest, and perhaps that sound out of me had been its roar, because I just couldn't quite tell if it was fear, rage, or something even worse. It was a stranger either way, something I'd never met even though it was coming from deep inside me.

Without warning, Hidan sank two fingers inside me, wet muscles spreading around them too fast. My eyes popped open wide as a gasp shot out of me, startled by the suddenness of the presence inside me; it stung at first, something hot and damning that made me clench down around only two fingers, a wince twisting my features. This was going to be bad later, if it was like this now—this man was going to tear me apart as nothing but a vessel for his own needs. I'd pissed him off, I'd run right into their clutches, why hadn't I turned that fucking mission down? Why hadn't I run? I could be somewhere else, anywhere else but here. Why hadn't they fought for me? Why did no one ever fight for me?

Hidan abruptly rocked his fingers inside me, thrusting them back and forth with my own arousal easing his way into me. I jerked my hips a bit, exhaling a hiss through my teeth. He was moving too fast, too suddenly, but there was hardly any protest in the way I opened up for him. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Hidan said, his voice having dropped into a rasp. It spilled like coarse sand across my skin, eliciting goosebumps even as his crude lust made my insides churn. "You'll feel so fucking good around my cock."

Something jumped up into my throat, my heart, maybe, but I needed that inside me still. I tried to swallow it right back down, only to choke when I felt myself stretching around a third finger, and even as shamefully wet as I'd gotten, I could feel myself clinging tight around the forced entry, where impatient digits didn't slow for even a second as Hidan fucked them into me. Tears prickled in my eyes again as I shook my head, sending strands of my hair flying into my face where they clung to damp cheeks. "Please!" I said, gritting the word out to keep my voice from cracking. The muscles in my thighs quivered nervelessly where I was stiff, fighting against the insistent pounding of fingers inside my cunt. The problem wasn't that the pain was unbearable (though I was scared it soon would be), but the opposite was much more unbearable. If I let myself get too quiet, I could hear the wetness of Hidan's fingers slipping in and out of my entrance.

"Can't even take a few fingers?" Hidan chided. I grit my teeth when he yanked his fingers free from my hole with an audible, wet pop, leaving me to clench down on the emptiness there. He hadn't even started, and I was—I was what? Sore, aching, but for what, for him to stop?

What if I wasn't? How much worse was that?

I flinched away from the arm that reached forward suddenly, but Hidan wasn't reaching at me, but behind me. I heard the sound of steel shifting before the strength holding me up gave way, and with it, my own strength. I didn't have any semblance of balance to hold myself up when my restraints loosened, and with a yelp, I realized I was headed straight for the floor. I'd only just begun to tip forward when a pair of arms circled around my waist, perhaps twice as hard as those steel cuffs had been. I definitely clawed at those pale hands, but if it hurt Hidan at all, he neglected to let me know it.

With careless abandon, Hidan hefted my weight as if it were nothing, and I found myself shoved forward onto the bed inside my little prison. Pale sheets crinkled underneath my naked body as I tried to shuffle backwards, feet scuffling to find any sort of purchase, but the mattress dipped then, sinking underneath Hidan's weight as he loomed above me and shoved my face down into the bed. I raked my nails against the sheets with an indignant shriek, mouth open in search of flesh to sink my teeth into. Just a taste, just for a second. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Hidan curled his fingers in my hair painfully, keeping my head shoved down into the sheets. "Still got some fucking fight left in you, mutt?" he sneered, and with a rough hand he smacked a red mark onto my ass. I could feel the way stinging flesh bounced under his palm, when he didn't move it right away, leaving it to linger over the newest mark on my body. I bit back a groan, squeezing my eyes shut when he forcibly tilted my head to once side and let his lips graze down the side of my throat. "We'll see how long that fucking lasts."

I shivered, the timbre of his voice rumbling against my throat, right where my pulse beat in rapid waves. "I've got a good track record going," I said, albeit it was a little hard with my face half buried into the sheets. Hidan chuckled, the sound dripping down my neck as he moved to graze his teeth over vulnerable skin, until he sank them into me without warning. I cried out, jolting against the sheets as pain prickled down my neck and through my chest. Oh, maybe a part of that warm trickle was the blood the bastard had drawn, slowly withdrawing sharp teeth from the bite mark he'd left me with.

Hidan laved a hot tongue over an even hotter wound, weaving one hand down around my waist and up my soft belly. Indirectly, I leaned myself away from his hand, only realizing I'd fucked myself there when forceful fingertips managed to slip under my chest. I grit my teeth in a hiss when Hidan pinched one rosy nipple between careless fingers, tugging it hard. "Bastard," I growled, low in my throat, and maybe it was to hide a groan, and maybe it wasn't. Hidan delivered another pinch to my already aching, hard nipple, and I couldn't tell if he was punishing me for the remark, or rewarding me.

"You're really fucking getting off on this, aren't you? Damn, if I'd fucking known that from the start it'd have saved me a fuck-ton of time." Hidan's smugness absolutely oozed out of him, his body moving over mine, hovering, overcoming. He was surrounding me completely now, from his touch to his voice, and I had very little to bite back with but my voice, and oh, it worked just fine.

"Fuck you," I spat, bucking my hips in a futile attempt at throwing him off in some fraction. He shifted a little above me, exhaling a huff of amusement.

I hadn't really wanted an answer at all, especially not a mocking one. It turned out though, that wasn't Hidan's real answer. "Fine, fuckin' impatient bitch."

My eyes widened when Hidan shoved me over, the hand he had squeezing my hip surely digging bruises into it as he twisted me onto my back. I kicked my legs out in protest, graceless as that final struggle might've been, it was a matter of pride more than anything else. I knew as soon as I lashed out that Hidan's hands would land on me again, and again they did, slamming onto my thighs to force them apart with an impatience that sent my heart jumping into my throat. Too fast, too hungry, he was going to be far too much. "No!" I shouted, a little less commanding and a little more frightened. My nerves seared with adrenaline, almost leaving me to burn alive as Hidan dragged me across the sheets and into his shadow.

With a slight roll of his eyes that I almost missed, Hidan spread my legs around his hips, where my thighs could only squeeze around his waist instead of being able to kick. A fierce flush warmed my face as I found myself bent at the waist, tipped backwards with Hidan's movement as he held onto my right thigh with a crushing grip, squeezing plump flesh like he wanted to carve it. I scrabbled my hands in the sheets when he leaned down, his breath warm against me, fanning against my sex in lurid anticipation. I seethed out a curse when a hot tongue slid slowly up along my sex, a couple of lazy licks that made me arch my back.

My breath got stuck in my chest, maybe a little because I didn't want to let go of the moan also stuck there, but that hope was dashed fast. As soon as Hidan dipped his tongue deeper, I was melting into the sheets, torn between that flagging pride and that swelling need. His mouth was so hot, impatient, demanding even when he was the one giving—he licked at me in firm strokes that made me ache with how much I needed more of it. It was shameful, or that was what it should've been, anyway. There was hardly room for feelings like that, there wasn't much room for anything else at all when a tight pressure started to coil in my belly.

I bucked my hips into Hidan's mouth, careless for the groan that rumbled against my cunt from his lips. He wrapped them around my clit, already aching with pleasure, and I knew I was doomed. Every inch of me seemed to curl, from my stubbornness to my toes, and I howled as bliss overtook all of it. I jerked wildly against the sheets, mussing them around me as I tightened my legs around the bastard's waist, hearing the sound of cloth tearing as my hands tangled blindly in the blanket. Hidan didn't stop, his tongue pistoned into my dripping entrance the entire time I was convulsing, until no sound at all came out of my gaping mouth. Only harsh, heavy breath escaped me by the time Hidan relented, with one final lick from my entrance up to my clit, making me whimper in overwhelmed pleasure.

"Fuck," I hissed, trembling in the aftermath Hidan had wrung me through. He smoothed his hands up my quaking thighs, and when I blinked, not even having noticed the spots in my vision, I focused again on him. His mouth glistened with my own arousal, shamelessly wearing my pleasure just as shamelessly as I'd given it.

"Fucking wet before I'd even touched you," Hidan said, breathless as he came to hover over me. He rested his hands beside my face, sinking into the mattress as he dipped forward, crushing his lips onto mine in another not-quite-kiss. Kissing wasn't all teeth and tongue and biting, or so I'd always thought, but sinking my teeth into his bottom lip and tasting myself on him wasn't a terrible mimic of a kiss. Any flicker of pain I could deliver him was a chance I would chase, even seeing the shiver it sent down his back, muscles rippling in the dim light. "Fucking slut," he snapped against my open mouth. "You came so fucking fast for me, can't fucking believe you ever fought me. This what you needed all along? Someone to fuck the fight out of you?"

"I don't know the difference between fucking and fighting," I growled back, and you know, maybe I didn't exactly want that to be a challenge…but there we already were. The laugh that Hidan huffed out against my lips seemed startled out of him in its sincerity, like I'd finally really caught him off guard. God, I clung to that smugness of my own like a vice. He'd been hogging that arrogance the whole time. I reached up suddenly, clawing angry red lines into Hidan's chest as I attempted to shove him up, and though for a split-second I felt him shift with my fervor, it was a short-lived victory.

Hidan's hands circled around my wrists, and with a frustrating ease he got my arms shoved up above my head. I gasped for breath, tits heaving with every deep inhale that only made my chest ache worse. He covered my mouth with his own again, filling it with his tongue and his demand. I was dizzy, surrounded by nothing but the taste of him, the smell of him, and the feel of him. He rolled above me a bit, separating between us briefly, and when he came back to me I could feel he was naked. That last barrier between us was now lost somewhere on the ground, where I'd dropped my brain.

Something hot and hard slid against my inner thigh, smearing stickiness. I groaned into Hidan's mouth, his tongue lapping over mine in a final goodbye before he pulled off, finally equally as breathless as me. I made a dumb little mistake of looking down, and I caught sight of what the man had every intention of fucking into me. A wince already pinched my features, and I leaned up on the bed, pulling my hips away, although I certainly wasn't going anywhere.

"Two choices," Hidan exhaled the words against my skin, where my neck and shoulder met. I shuddered, reeling too much to even hear him, and even more too much to understand I'd already made that choice I hadn't grasped earlier. Hidan's hands moved down to my hips, hiking them up a bit as he rocked impatiently against my sex, hard and heavy. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out of it. A good thing, maybe, but only this time.

He was going to take it, but I was going to give it.

Having waited so long already, I was prepared for Hidan to shove in, I was prepared for his self-indulgence (I wasn't, but I couldn't tell myself that). I sucked in a frantic breath when he guided himself down lower, where I was hottest, and slowly ground the crown of his cock into my entrance. I winced, feeling myself opening slowly the more he dipped forward, a surprisingly slow push forward. I held my breath when he finally, really started to sink inside, waiting for just that second he'd snap forward, as a painful ache eased into me.

My mouth hung open as inch by inch filled me, never shoving, never fast. I brought my hands up to cling to Hidan's arms, already too aware of the tears stinging behind my tightly shut eyelids. It was a hot, deep pain, and I'd been very right, he was too much…every inch that sank into me spread me so open, but I was so wet that he barely struggled to slide into me. I could feel the slightest shake in him as I squeezed my fingers into his arms, and I had to wonder, somewhere far in my head, if he was shaking with the will to hold back. _No, never, not for me._

Hidan dropped his lips onto mine again, and the kiss tasted of salt that neither of us was going to speak of, luckily. His hips slotted into mine as I found myself stuffed to the brim, with Hidan hilted inside me, so big I couldn't imagine him ever moving. "Shit," he said, gasping the expletive into my mouth. "Fuck, loosen up." His voice was tense with pleasure, and after a moment of blinking away tears, I felt the hand smoothing up and down my hip.

Another moment, and he didn't feel so impossible anymore, though I couldn't help but to squeeze tight around him, making him groan and myself whimper. I stiffened when he raised a hand to me, but he merely swiped a thumb across my cheek, brushing aside the very tears neither of us had mentioned, and I relaxed. I relaxed down to my core, my thighs resting apart around his hips as he rolled them slowly, experimentally, and when I only shuddered in response, Hidan's patience ran completely dry.

I sucked in a ragged gasp when I felt him slowly pulling out, the wet slide made so easy by my own unrestrained arousal. He huffed out a groan of his own when he rocked himself forward again, and I creased my brow in lingering discomfort, stretching uncomfortably wide around his cock until I slowly started to adjust. I no longer clung so tight around him, it stopped making me jump every time he nudged himself in deep, and the first time I opened my mouth to exhale a breathy moan, Hidan tightened his grip on my hips.

"Ah!" I cried in shock when the man drove himself into my dripping core harder than ever, drawing me to sink my nails where I had my hands clinging to his arms still. Blood swiveled down Hidan's biceps in crimson rivulets, a steady drip-drop onto my chest where my breasts bounced heavy with each rough slam forward. It ached, but it ached so hot and hard, how could I ever think I wouldn't give in? I'd love to tell you a story of winning, of staying strong, of rubbing my defiance in his stupid smug face. I wish I could tell you I didn't give him the satisfaction, but I would be lying…just like I'd be lying if I said it wasn't me getting all the satisfaction.

Hidan's hips slapped off of mine with wet, audible slams, making my thighs jiggle with every brutal thrust that threatened to shatter me at the core. It was all I could do to scream, to clutch desperately at the only thing keeping me grounded rather than sinking away into the sordid haze of pink and red just behind my eyelids. Hidan's mouth hovered beside my ear, exhaling hot breath and hotter words that only twisted that knife deeper, slowly but surely breaking that lock on that door on that god damned resolve. "That's fucking it," he hissed, digging bruises into my hips as he used them to drag me down onto his cock. I was going to be just as bruised up inside as I was outside, I bet. "Let it go, fucking enjoy it."

I didn't need his permission to enjoy it, and sure as hell didn't need encouragement, but the long moan that spilled past my lips suggested otherwise. I could feel it building up inside me again, that fire fucked into me and stoked fiercely with every thrust. I arched my back and pressed myself tight into Hidan's frame, slick skin sliding together as my tits smashed against the hard muscle of his chest. Just like that bliss, my voice began to build, and both were a terrible impending battle that I couldn't hope to fight at once.

Lunging forward, I sank my teeth into the crook of Hidan's neck, bringing the taste of heat and fire into my mouth. Hidan growled out a harsh noise, his hips shuddering into mine as I squeezed down tight on his cock, muscles quivering and fluttering as much as my will. I muffled my scream into Hidan's neck as I rode out the orgasm, even with him still fucking into me and forcing the pleasure to draw out as wetness gushed around his cock. Even having bitten him, that scream still escaped me in a soft whisper as I drew my teeth out of his flesh, lips glossed with red. "Hidan…"

Hidan was reaching his own peak, or so it felt when he started to get rougher, harder, pistoning his hips into mine hard enough to jostle me up on the bed. I sank down into the sheets, limp and pliant as my eyelids fluttered shut in utter gone, gone, goneness. I could hardly make another noise, save for a weak moan when Hidan dragged his cock out of me, and I felt a wet, hot splash on my belly instead. Heaving for breath against my damp skin, Hidan leaned up, pausing to deliver a quick nip to one of my nipples that made me squeak in surprise. I felt his gaze on me without ever having to meet it.

"Just like that, little red…" he said, and I didn't have it in me to decide if that was praise or a taunt, so I decided I could take it how I wanted. "You give in?"

I rolled my hips indolently, aching, tender, and terribly sated. Something in me had quieted, almost soothed…and yet something else was rising, clawing out of the ashes of the fire Hidan had just stoked inside of me. Unwittingly, I believe a rope had been tied between us, I just couldn't tell yet who was at which end. In the end, we were only going to choke each other out with it.

"You've just made me your biggest fucking problem," I said back, wry humor in my cracking voice. Hidan seemed to pause above me, his eyes widening a fraction as a flicker of something, perhaps surprise, flashed through them.

With an almost incredulous huff, Hidan ducked his head and crushed his mouth onto mine in another bloody kiss. "I'll take what I can get."

And I'll give what you'll take.

**Author's Note:**

> /Finger guns at/ hey gang how's it hanging lmfao
> 
> Look, when I first wrote this, it was just a hormonal output. Aaaand, rewriting it a few years later, it's still exactly what it looks like, me being permanently and angrily horny for this one stupid bastard. It's also been ages since I wrote smut, much less hetero smut, I was like…damn, peen in vageen? That right? Gotta be.
> 
> Also I might be a WHORE but I'm a SOFT WHORE. I write the smut, so I decide the characterization! I added some SOFT.


End file.
